Advances in television entertainment have been primarily driven by breakthroughs in technology. In 1939, advances on Vladmir Zworykin's picture tube provided the stimulus for NBC to begin its first regular broadcasts. In 1975, advances in satellite technology provided consumers with increased programming to homes.
Many of these technology breakthroughs have produced inconvenient systems for consumers. One example is the ubiquitous three remote control home, having a separate and unique remote control for the TV, cable box and VCR. More recently, technology has provided cable users in certain parts of the country with 100 channels of programming. This increased program capacity is beyond the ability of many consumers to use effectively. No method of managing the program choices has been provided to consumers.
Consumers are demanding that future advances in television entertainment, particularly programs and program choices, be presented to the consumer in a user friendly manner. Consumer preferences, instead of technological breakthroughs, will drive the television entertainment market for at least the next 20 years. As computer vendors have experienced a switch from marketing new technology in computer hardware to marketing better usability, interfaces and service, the television entertainment industry will also experience a switch from new technology driving the market to consumer usability driving the market.
Consumers want products incorporating new technology that are useful, and will no longer purchase new technology for the sake of novelty or status. Technological advances in sophisticated hardware are beginning to surpass the capability of the average consumer to use the new technology. Careful engineering must be done to make entertainment products incorporating new technology useful and desired by consumers.
In order for new television entertainment products to be successful, the products must satisfy consumer demands. TV consumers wish to go from limited viewing choices to a variety of choices, from no control of programming to complete control. Consumers wish to advance from cumbersome and inconvenient television to easy and convenient television and keep costs down. Consumers do not wish to pay for one hundred channels when due to lack of programming information, they seldom, if ever, watch programming on many of these channels.
The concepts of interactive television, high definition television and 300 channel cable systems in consumer homes will not sell if they are not packaged, delivered and presented in a useable fashion to consumers. The problem is that TV programming is not being delivered and presented to consumers in a user friendly manner.
Consumers are already being bombarded with programming options, numerous “free” cable channels, subscription cable channels and pay-per-view choices. Any further increase in TV entertainment choices, without a user friendly presentation and approach, will likely bewilder viewers with a mind-numbing array of choices.
The TV industry has traditionally marketed and sold its programs to consumers in bulk, such as continuous feed broadcast and long-term subscriptions to movie channels. The TV industry is unable to sell its programming in large quantities on a unit per unit basis, such as the ordering of one program. Consumers prefer a unit sales approach because it keeps costs down and allows the consumer to be more selective in their viewing.
In addition, viewership fragmentation, which has already begun, will increase. Programming not presented in a user friendly manner will suffer with a decrease in viewership and revenue. As programming presentation becomes more user friendly, users seek additional features and functional capabilities.
What is needed is a system which can deliver and present television programming through a user friendly interface which allows the consumer to easily select from among the many program choices.
What is needed is a set top converter that provides a user friendly interface for subscribers to access television programs.
What is needed is a set top converter with enhanced functionality.
What is needed is a set top converter that provides users with advanced features and capabilities.
What is needed is a method that allows efficient access to hundreds of television programming options.
What is needed is technology that upgrades the functionality of existing set top converters.
What is needed is hardware that provides an upgrade capability allowing the use of existing set top converter technology in advanced program delivery systems.
What is needed is a set top converter that provides an upstream communications capability between the set top converter and cable headend.
What is needed is a set top converter that provides a capability of generating menus for display.
What is needed is a set top converter that provides a simple way to select a program from a menu.
What is needed is a set top converter that allows users to subscribe on-screen to specialty channels.
What is needed is a set top converter that monitors subscriber viewing choices for statistical purposes.
What is needed is a set top converter that provides sophisticated on-screen television menus which can incorporate still video and moving video.
What is needed is a set top converter that provides a capability of scaling and redirecting video for menus.
The present invention is addressed to fulfill these needs.